A Wild Adventure
by TFSTARFIRE
Summary: A girl who has just moved home wishes she could go on a wild adventure and gets more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**A Wild Adventure**

Disclaimer – I do not own the Transformers, Hasbro, Dreamworks and Paramount do. Lisa and Fullsound belong to me so ask if you want to put them in a story. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

This story was a result of a pesky little plot bunny that has been bugging me for ages. I ought to set Ravage on it but he's run away. ;p. Enjoy and review please.

**Chapter one**

Ever had one of those days when everything goes wrong. Lisa was. First of all her alarm clock did not go off, then her little brother had used her homework to draw pictures on. It had taken 3 hours to write her essay and now it was ruined. She nearly missed the school bus, got a detention for missing essay, even when she showed the teacher the ruined copy. The last straw for Lisa was when Trent DeMarco decided to start flirting with her. She turned to tell him to get lost and as she walked away, he grabbed hold of her bra strap and pinged it. That was a big mistake in her books as even her little bother did not do that as she had exploded at him one time, making him cry.

This time, she rolled up her sleeves and ran full charge at Trent, lifting him off his feet and smashing him to the ground. She shouted at him "You don't touch me, ever ! Do I make myself clear?". He nodded at her and with the help of his friends, got up of the floor and ran off. Lisa said to the onlookers that she had enough of jocks like him from the last school she was at, so he got what he deserved. Many of them agreed and said if she wanted to meet up anytime after school or weekends, she could. As she walked away, the Principal called out "Miss Mason, My office,now!",which made her miss the bus home. She phoned her mum to tell her that she was stuck at school in detention and she would get a taxi home. Her mum was furious as she had only started at Tranquility High School three weeks earlier. When Lisa got off the phone to her mum, she walked to the classroom where the detention was being held. Luckily Trent was not there but there were a few others in the room. She sat down and stared out of the window and wished that she could go on a wild and exciting adventure.

* * *

Be careful what you wish for. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**A Wild Adventure**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the transformers, although I wish I did. Hasbro/Dreamworks/and Paramount Pictures do. Lisa and Fullsound are mine and please ask before using in a story. **

**Chapter 2**

The tutor who was supposed cover the detention was called out of the classroom and two teenagers, a boy and a girl walked across the room and introduced themselves. The girl said "hi, my name is Mikaela and this is my boyfriend Sam". Lisa looked away from the window and said "hi, I'm Lisa Mason, nice to meet you". Sam started laughing and Lisa glared at him, saying "what's so funny?". Sam said "you're the kid who put Trent on his butt at lunchtime". Lisa blushed and said "Yep! And I'm not sorry either". Mikaela asked what had Trent done to get shoved over and Lisa answered " He pinged my bra strap and not even my own brother does that as it makes me really mad". Sam said "Ouch, that had to hurt". Lisa and Mikaela both said "Yes!, it damn well does". Then they both started laughing.

Mr Jackson walked in and asked what was going on. Sam told him about what Trent had done to land Lisa in detention and he said that she must keep a reign on her temper and to make sure that any essay is done twice in case of toddler destruction. Lisa nodded and looked outside the window at the car park where there were more vehicles parked up which was odd as there was two cars there before she started talking to Sam and Mikaela. All of a sudden, there was a low rumble and everything started shaking. Lisa shouted "Earthquake!" and Sam said "No! Incoming meteors". Mr Jackson said "class dismissed". The three teens ran outside and just then 2 meteors screamed overhead and Lisa screamed "WTF is going on".

I am going to find that pesky plot bunny and have it for dinner as it won't leave me alone XD. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Wild Adventure**

**Disclaimer** -I Don't own Transformers, Hasbro,Dreamworks/Paramount pictures do. I only own my OC's Lisa,Fullsound and Joy. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story so far. As for the Pesky Plot bunny, It's still running riot . ;)

**Chapter 3**

Lisa followed Sam as he ran over to a Yellow Camero and Mikaela shouted "Lisa , follow me!" as she ran over to a Silver Pontiac Solstice and got in. Lisa called her mother to tell her she was staying with friends and her mother said " fine,I won't cook any tea for you". Lisa told Mikaela that she didn't get on with her mother ever since her dad walked out on them several years before. The radio crackled with static and a voice said "Aww, that's really sad". Lisa jumped and screamed "Oh My God!, did this car just talk?" Mikaela said "Jazz, you idiot, you just scared her witless". He replied " I didn't mean to". Mikaela's phone rang – Sam told her to meet them at the impact site as were the others. Lisa asked "What's going on?". Mikaela said "The car in which we're travelling is in fact a robot from the planet Cybertron and until three weeks ago he was dead". Lisa asked "how? " and the radio crackled again but this time there was a deeper,baritone voice . "Don't be afraid, Lisa Mason. We will not harm you in any way. We will introduce ourselves properly at the designated meeting point. Lisa said "Mikaela?". Mikaela laughed and said there's nothing to be scared about as they are a great bunch of guys who just happen to be alien robots . Jazz spoke up "I'll have to get Ratchet to look at my Audio sensors. I think your new friend there has blown one of them". Lisa said sorry and told Mikaela in a whisper "please don't leave me with your weird car as he scares me."

At the crash site – so called because it looked like an aircraft had crashed, leaving a huge crater, there was something in the middle of the crater. It was huge and then the other vehicles arrived. The hummer shone a light into the crater and grumbled. The other vehicles positioned themselves on the other side of the crater. One was the Camero, and one was a black GMC Topkick truck. Then a huge Peterbuilt semi truck pulled up next to the Solstice. Mikaela told Lisa that she needed to get out the car quickly and Lisa replied "There's no need to be rude!". She got out and was just about to say something to Mikaela when the semi truck revved its engine. All of a sudden it started to change shape. Lisa stood there as it finished transforming and it leaned down to speak to her "Hello, Lisa Mason. My name is Optimus Prime and these are....." He didn't get a chance to say anything else as Lisa took off running in the opposite direction, Sreaming her head off. The solstice said " that didn't go too well now it!" Mikaela shouted to sam and Bumblebee "We've got to find her and tell her everything is okay". Lisa, meanwhile, was sitting up a tree and saying to herself "Way to go, Girl. You wanted to go on a wild adventure and it doesn't get much wilder than giant talking alien robots."

* * *

I had to freak poor Lisa out but Its going to become a lot more interesting! XD.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Wild Adventure**

**Disclaimer **– I don't own Transformers, Hasbro, Dreamworks/Paramount

pictures do. I own Lisa, Fullsound and Joy.

The plot bunny has disappeared for the moment ;)

**Chapter 4**

Bumblebee was scanning the surrounding area for Lisa, when he said "I've located her. She's in that tree." Mikaela said "Good. I'll go and talk to her and see if she wants to come back to the impact site". Sam said "I'll head back to the others with Bee and you can phone us when you're ready". As Sam and Bumblebee drove away, Mikaela shouted up to Lisa "Why did you run away like that?". Lisa replied " It's alright for you and Sam, you know a lot about these things. I was really freaked out by that thing seeing as nearly a year ago I was nearly squashed by something similar when I was visiting my cousin in Mission City". Mikaela said "Oh!, I was stuck in the middle of all that too, In fact Me and Sam became involved when he bought the yellow camero turned out to be a robot called Bumblebee who is quite cute when you get to know him". Lisa started climbing down the tree whilst Mikaela phoned Sam but halfway down she slipped and fell. When she tried to walk, she found that she had hurt her ankle, so Mikaela asked if Ratchet could come and have a look at it. 5 minutes later, Ratchet drove up and activated his holoform. He said " My name is Ratchet and I've been informed that you have hurt yourself. Is that correct?" Lisa nodded and said " I've just twisted my ankle, that's all!" Ratchet did a small scan of Lisa's foot and said " You're really lucky that its only a small sprain. If you had fallen from any higher than where you fell from, You would have broken your ankle". Lisa said that she was ready to go back to meet the rest of the group of robots and this time she wouldn't panic.

When Ratchet returned with the girls, Optimus said " I am really sorry for scaring you like that. I understand that you must be terrified by my transformation but we would never harm humans in any way." Lisa looked up at him and said "could you either come down to my level or lift me to your level as I can't keep on shouting?". He laughed and bent down and picked Lisa up very gently. Lisa shrieked with fright and went " Whoa, that's high up." Prime asked "are you okay Lisa? Do you want me to put you back down?" Lisa giggled "No way, I'm enjoying this". Prime turned to the group of parked cars and said "It's okay to transform now". One by one the vehicles transformed and introduced themselves. The Hummer Ambulance transformed and said "My name is Ratchet and I am the Chief Medical Officer , sorry about my gruff attitude but I am concerned about our newly arrived comrades. It is a pleasure to meet you Lisa." He turned and went back to the craters and started scanning them again. The black truck was next and as he transformed, he flipped out his huge cannons and said " I'm called Ironhide and I'm the weapons specialist". Lisa looked at him and said " I take it you love blowing things up with those beasts". He replied "Yep, but Prime always keeps me under control" Just then, both Jazz and Bumblebee transformed and Jazz said " sorry I made you jump before but I felt sad about your family." Lisa said that was okay and then Bumblebee said hello in a funny voice. Lisa asked Prime what was wrong with Bumblebee's voice and he told her about what had happened to him. Lisa was feeling tired and said to Mikaela "I need to get something to eat as I am hungry".

* * *

I'm bringing in two new characters next chapter, so please reveiw :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A Wild Adventure**

**Disclaimer – **I don't own transformers , only Joy(Sunlauncher), Fullsound and Lisa.

I know that it's been a while since I last updated, but I hit a brick wall and couldn't make this story move along. It has now bounced back and we are going to have some fun. XD

**Chapter 5**

The two protoforms were transported back to the Autobots base where Ratchet started to repair them. One of the protoforms was a mech and the other was a femme. Lisa walked into the medbay and got yelled at by Ratchet who was just finishing the last repairs on the femme. He fixed up an energon drip to the femme and then moved across to the mech who had worse damage done to him than the femme. Optimus Prime walked into the room and Lisa squeaked in surprise and this caused Prime to worry. "Are you okay, Miss Mason?"and she replied "I'm still getting used to you guys, and please call me Lisa as Miss Mason sounds too stuffy". Prime chuckled and said Okay, Lisa. It took Sam and Mikaela a while to get used to us. At one point, Sam had even named Bumblebee 'Satan's Camaro". Lisa giggled and Ratchet said "Take it outside, you two as you're distracting me and I still have to do maintenance check on you lot yet". Primes optics widened at this and said "come on Lisa, you don't want to be present when he does maintenance checks as he is not gentle" and picked her up.

Optimus took Lisa to his office and set her down on the desk. She looked up at him and asked "Why did Sam call Bumblebee that name?". Optimus replied "he called him that because before he discovered he was a robot, Bumblebee chased him and scared him". Lisa found this really funny and started laughing. Optimus said "you have an enchanting laugh, Lisa" and Lisa said "My mother doesn't think so, she says it's annoying". He looked at her and said "well, I definitely don't think it's annoying". Ratchet called Prime and told him that the femme might wake up soon, but the mech still has a lot of work to go before he would wake up. He said I'm sure glad that it was not the twins that had landed, as the earth is not ready to take the troublemakers yet". When he had broke off the connection, Lisa asked prime what Ratchet had meant and Optimus asked her. "Do you know anyone who loves pulling practical jokes on anyone?" she replied "Yep". He said "Okay, now times that by two and throw in a bit of insanity and you get the picture!". Lisa thought about what optimus had just said and then grinned at him and said "Bring it on".

* * *

Uh Oh!, I think the Autobots are in for a rough ride with Lisa ;) Next time we meet Joy who is a Decepticon.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Wild Adventure**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Transformers,Only my own characters, so if you wish to use them, ****please ask.**

**I would like to say hello to my reviewers and a big welcome to StarSwoop. This chapter , we learn ****a bit about Sunlauncher(Joy) and someone has a monumental hissy fit. XD.**

**Chapter 6**

Jazz was relaxing in the rec room talking about the new arrivals to Ironhide when Bumblebee ran into the room and was babbling excitedly . Ironhide said "for Primus sake kid, slow down and tell us what's up". Bumblebee calmed down and said " we've got incoming signals and Ratchet isn't gonna be happy." Jazz smirked at Ironhide and said "there goes the peace and quiet" and Ironhide replied "I'd better tell Prime the good news". Meanwhile Ratchet had called Prime back to the medical bay as the femme was waking up when he got there, he saw that Sam had joined them.

The femme slowly woke up and looked around the room at the mechs and humans that were in the room and then said "OH FRAG IT!". Optimus looked at the femme and told her off. "Do you know what you just said , young lady?". She looked at him and said Yep, I'm sorry but it was the last thing I was thinking before impact. Are you going to shoot me now or later?". Prime looked at the femme in shock and asked "What do you think we are, monsters?" she placed her head on her knees and started sobbing. Lisa scrambled up to the femme and said "why are you upset?" The femme replied "i was told that all prisoners get shot and I thought that as I am a Decepticon, I would get shot." Ratchet spoke up "What do you take us for, We don't shoot prisoners and we don't shoot younglings, even if they are Decepticons!". Optimus told the femme that she was safe, then stood up and walked away. The next thing that happened was prime said "Uh Oh!" Ratchet glared at his leader before asking "what do you mean by Uh Oh?" Prime carefully picked Lisa up and said " we've got incoming and it isn't more Decepticons". Ratchet stiffened up and then exclaimed "OH FRAGGING MARVELLOUS!!!". To say he was not happy was an understatement. He proceeded to work his way through his entire vocabulary of cybertronian curses and English curses as well as beginning to throw things around just like a human toddler in a paddy.

Sam looked at Ratchet and said "Wow Ratchet, I didn't know you could swear in our language too!". Ratchet growled at Sam and Ironhide walked into the room to tell prime that on top of the two that were arriving in the next couple of days, they'd picked up 3 more Autobot signals as well as two more Decepticon signals. Just at that moment,a large wrench whizzed past Ironhide's head who said "I thought that you just might like to know that one of the signals is Prowl's". Prime said "good. Who are the others Ironhide?" who replied "Obviously one is Prowl, one is Wheeljack and the other is too big to be identified yet?. Prime looked nervously at Ratchet who by now had used up his anger and was sulking whilst working on the injured mech. He looked up at everyone and said " I'm glad that we had the lab reinforced as it's going to get a lot of punishment!". Lisa asked Ironhide what he meant by that and Ironhide replied "Wheeljack is our chief engineer and a crazy scientist. Most of his experiments have a tendency to blow up in his face!". Lisa giggled at this and then looked at the femme and asked "what is your name? Mine is Lisa Mason but you can call me Lisa". The femme replied "My name is Sunlauncher but I don't want to be known by that name any more as I don't want to be a decepticon soldier anymore!. Lisa thought about the situation and said "I know, how about a change of colour and name so they don't know who you were". Ratchet said that there had been a lot of occasions where femmes had an identity change because of the war so he would be able to help her. Sunlauncher looked at Lisa and said "Thank you" and Prime said that they can decide on a new name after the rebuild and the he turned his attention to the unconscious mech and asked Sunlauncher who her companion was and she replied " He is an autobot who helped me get away from the decepticons. He is the son of the Autobot called Blaster and his name is Fullsound!". Prime smiled and then said " I will let you get some rest and when you're ready you can help fill me in on things.

Lisa and Prime left the med bay and went in different directions, Prime going to his office and Lisa going to the rec room. She wanted to find Jazz and ask him about the incoming autobots. As Lisa entered the room, she heard loud laughter coming from both Jazz, Bumblebee and Sam. Jazz was telling Sam about the Twin Terrors and Wheeljack and Sam exclaimed "Oh, Great! A pair of pranksters and a mad scientist". Jazz looked at Lisa and said "what's crackin, little lady? Has Hatchet calmed down yet?" she went quiet for a few moments and then started laughing and replied "Yes, he has"

* * *

Wheeljack arrives next chapter along with a bit of bother. ;) Please R&R. Reviews are appreciated..


	7. Chapter 7

**A Wild Adventure**

**Disclaimer – I don't own transformers, Hasbro do. My own characters belong to ****me so if you wish to use them, please ask first.**

**Hello again. This chapter was fun to write as I bring the mad scientist and the twin ****terrors into it. And we meet Fullsound at last.**

**Chapter 7**

Wheeljack was transmitting his co-ordinates to the Autobots when he was ambushed by a pair of obnoxious seeker jets, Thundercracker and Skywarp. He tried to alter his course to avoid them but they decided to give him a hard time and a few dents as well. Just as his luck was about to run out, he heard a loud scream come from Skywarp. "Arrgghhh!, GET OFF ME, YOU RED RUST BUCKET!!". A red coloured mech was hanging from his wings and laughing. Thundercracker, meanwhile, was having problems of his own in the form of a golden mech who was sitting on him whilst cheering the other mech on. He shoved his tormentor off his back and yelled "Skywarp, stop doing the Tango with your girlfriend and lets get out of here!". They transformed and flew off cursing and the two mechs walked over to the smoking crater where Wheeljack lay and picked him up. The Red mech said "Primus, Wheeljack, you've got to lay off the energon goodies as you are getting heavy." He said "less of your cheek, Sideswipe and you can stop laughing too Sunstreaker as we have to face Ratchet yet and he's going to be hopping mad at us".

The two jets were in a bad mood as they flew towards the Decepticon base. One of them started grumbling "why is it every time we try to have a bit of fun,the twin terrors show up and spoil it for us?" and the other replied "I don't know Skywarp, so quit bellyaching and lets get home." Skywarp said "man,is Starscream going to be mad with us." Thundercracker replied " I will be the one to tell him about our failure to find the runaway decepticon as he won't dare hit me as he knows I hit back twice as hard".

Sunlauncher finished telling Prime the whereabouts of the new decepticon base that Starscream had built and said "I surrender myself to you autobots as I don't want to fight anymore". Just then a groan came from the mech Fullsound as he woke up "man, that must have been some party last night. What hit me?". When he saw Optimus, he sat bolt upright, saluted and said "Cadet Fullsound reporting for duty Sir." Prime said "There is no need to salute, cadet Fullsound. I am a soldier just like yourself and I treat everyone as equals here". Sunlauncher laughed and Fullsound said "Dad told me that if I didn't he'd kick my aft from here to next week!". This made everyone laugh and Prime said "Don't worry about your dad, I'll sort him out the next time I see him. I need to ask you is he still alive Fullsound?". He replied "Yes he is. He is travelling with a ship full of autobots. The ship is called 'The Lightning Bolt' and it should arrive in the next two weeks". Ironhide asked him if any femmes are on board and he replied "There are several". A big grin formed on ironhide's face.

* * *

I wonder what will happen next time :) Please read and review as it helps me to write more.


	8. Chapter 8

**A wild adventure**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro, Dreamworks/Paramount Pictures. Lisa, Joy ,Fullsound, Louisa and Jamie are my own. Please ask before borrowing.**

**Happy New Year to all my readers and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I hit a block with the story before Christmas but after my Christmas story I can get it flowing again.**

**We meet Lisa's mum and Brother in this chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

Lisa was sitting in her room writing in her diary that her little brother had bought her for her birthday and was just finishing her latest entry when her phone rang. She looked at the screen and Joy was there in bold lettering. She thought there must be something up as she only rang in an emergency. "What's up Joy?" as she heard explosions in the background. Joy shouted "You need to get your family to safety as Starscream is on a rampage in your area. He has learned that you are now one of our allies and is capturing anyone associates with us". Lisa swore in cybertronian, a new little habit she'd picked up, and her little brother, Jamie ran into her room crying. She picked him up and said "There's a big storm coming. I can hear the thunder and I don't like thunder". Lisa put Jamie on her bed and said " I need you to pack a rucksack with a few things and don't forget to bring Snuggles!". She then rang her mother's workplace. The guy who answered the phone called Louisa to the phone who was not pleased.

" What have I told you about ringing me at work?" Lisa snapped " will you shut up for a minute and listen to me for once? You need to get home quick as it is a emergency. Your life and ours is in serious danger" Louisa shouted back What gives you the right to tell me what to do, no wonder your father left us as you were always playing up and when your brother came along you were jealous of him as he was always getting more attention than you!!".

Lisa said "Mum, Please listen to me, if you see a police car with 'To Punish and Enslave' on it's side Just run as fast as you can. The police officer is a hologram and he is a really nasty robot." Louisa shouted down the phone "If you are lying to me about this, I'll......." the phone crackled with static and Lisa called out " MUM" and realized that she must have been captured! Jamie ran back into the room with his backpack and cuddly bear called Snuggles and said Where's Mummy? I'm scared". Lisa took hold of Jamie and said "There is nothing we can do to help mum at the moment but I have some friends who can help us and keep us safe until we can get mum back."

I know that this chapter is short, but I have not had a lot of free time over the holidays. Jamie is only 4 years old so he gets upset easily but he makes a new friend next chapter.

Please read and review .:)


	9. Chapter 9

**A Wild Adventure**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Transformers, only my OC's.**

**Jamie meets a new friend and Joy has a makeover. :)**

**Chapter 9**

Lisa took hold of Jamie's hand and led him through the backyard and out into the alleyway where a silver, pink and pastel blue car was waiting, and behind her sat a futuristic race car in red, yellow and orange with a flame decal on it's hood. It made Jamie squeal in excitement "Wow, look at those cool cars, Lisa". Lisa looked at Joy and said "Joy!, is that you?". She replied "sure is. I had to undergo a total rebuild so I can no longer scan an aerial form which should put off any more attempts by Starscream and his hit squad from capturing me". Lisa asked her who the other car with her was, and she replied "this is one of our new arrivals. He is called Hot Rod !". A voice piped up "it's a pleasure to meet you miss mason!". Jamie clutched Lisa's leg and said "Lisa! They're scaring me!" prompting Joy to say "Don't be scared little one,if you reach up on top of the dashboard, there is a small box. Can you pick it up and put it on the floor for me?". Jamie grabbed the box and set it down, when suddenly, it transformed and said "hello Jamie mason!" who ran and hid behind his sister in fright. Lisa said "it's okay Jamie, this is Fullsound and he is like you. He is a sparkling". Fullsound shouted "Hey, just because I'm not very tall I'm not a sparkling, I'm a youngling like Hot Rod over there!". Lisa said sorry to him and then Jamie started laughing as Fullsound was pulling faces at him and he said " I like Fullsound,he's funny".

3 blocks away, there was a large explosion at a house, caused by barricade who said " the humans who lived here have been evacuated by the Autobots". Starscream wasn't very happy and yelled " I want to take the humans away from the Autobots as it will really upset them, now who is next on the list? Ah ha, this will be easy as we have the kids mother so they will come without any bother". Barricade had defected after Starscream had left him alone on the planet, so he sent a signal to hot rod. Hot Rod paused for a second and then said "excuse me, we have to get away from here. Starscream is on his way".

* * *

I decided to leave on a cliffhanger as it sets up the next chapter. ;)

Please read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Wild Adventure**

**Disclaimer**** – I don't own transformers, only my own characters.**

**Chapter 10**

There was a deafening roar overhead as Starscream flew over the house and landed in Lisa's garden, firing his lasers at the house, destroying it in the process. He heard the sound of revving engines and shouted " I know that you are hiding Miss Mason. Why don't you come out and I will take you to your mother. I assure you that she is safe and unharmed"

Lisa growled in anger and told Jamie to cover his ears and yelled " Frag off, you tin can fairy!!!!"

Hot Rod looked at Lisa and said "Where did you learn to curse like that?".

Before she could answer, a laser blasted the trees behind them and Starscream screeched " Either you and your little brat of a brother surrender now or your mother will suffer very painfully".

Joy took out her laser rifle and sent a barrage of fire at Starscream which had scorched his left wing which caused him to, as the humans put it, scream like a femme-bot. He took off cursing and Hot Rod was rolling on the floor, laughing.

When he had calmed down,he asked Lisa about what she'd said before and she said "It was joy's fault as it was one of the first things she said when she woke up after her arrival a few weeks ago".

Joy looked at them and said "Oops!, my bad!" and started laughing.

Thundercracker was patrolling the area and was surprised to see his leader with a damaged wing and said "What happened to you?"

Starscream just growled back " I'm going to make them all pay for the indignity I have suffered. I want you and Skywarp to search for that little Pit-spawn, Hot Rod and his new buddy. She was the one who did this to me, and I need to talk to Mrs Mason about her precious children as there is something not right about the way her oldest child behaves. It has piqued my curiosity".

Thundercracker replied " you do know that if Hot-head sees me he's going to go psycho on me!"

Starscream asked "why?" and Thundercracker said "Cos, me and Warp ambushed him and a few of the others en route here".

Starscream just looked at him and said "You two are total idiots", and flew off.

* * *

Sorry about the delay in updating. i hope you will enjoy this chapter.

next time Hot Rod gets his own back on Thundercracker. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**A Wild Adventure**

**Disclaimer – I don't own transformers, only Lisa,Jamie,Louisa,Joy,****Fullsound and introducing Bill, Louisa's boss.****I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing ****it. ;).**

_I have decided to give this chapter a title as it describes it perfectly._

**Chapter 11 – Payback And Bad Attitude**

Jamie started to cry " what did the bad robot mean by mum will suffer?"

Lisa said " don't you worry ,Jamie. I'm sure mum will give them hell once she find out what he's done to the house!" and gave him a big hug.

Fullsound transformed back into his boom box mode and played 'Don't Worry, Be happy' and Jamie giggled. Joy sent a signal to barricade to tell him that the kids were safe and that they were headed back to the Autobots base. Barricade was glad the kids hadn't been hurt, but unhappy as he was sent to kidnap the kids mother who was kicking the back of his seat and letting loose a stream of curses that rivaled his own cybertronian vocabulary. He had had enough and slammed on his brakes, turned round and yelled "Will you pack that in human?".

She looked at his holoform and said "What did you call me, officer?"

He sighed and said "I said human as that is what you are!" and then turned to ravage and said "Starscream has met his match with this human, she is going to cause a lot of trouble!" and Ravage made a noise like he was snickering.

Barricade said "don't worry about your sparkling and youngling, femme, they're safe with the Autobots". She glared at him and snarled "Well you and you pet cat won't be once I get out this car".

Once Lisa and Jamie were safely in the cars, Lisa tried to contact her mum again but this time it was her boss that answered "Lisa, is that you?".

when she said yes he replied "Some cop shows up and the arrests your mother on some bogus charge. He also had a robotic panther with him and ah swear that the glare that thing was giving me was pure evil".

The next thing Bill said confirmed Lisa's fear. "he bundled her into his car with this weird badge and motto on it." She told him to grab his belongings and wait foe them to pick him up as he was now a target.

When the cars pulled up, Hot Rod said "I know this place,it's where Ratchet ordered some of my replacement parts from after I'd crash – landed".

He switched his holoform on and Joy did the same causing Jamie to shout "how cool is that?". Lisa got out the car and went inside to help Bill with his bags.

As they came out the shop, Bill noticed the young driver and said "Ah know that young fella, him and his uncle bought some special parts from me and ah see they went to good use then".

Hot Rod's holoform nodded then said "I'm sorry to rush you but we have incoming trouble with a capital 'T', we have to leave, NOW!".

Just then, Thundercracker flew over unleashing his trademark sonic boom. Jamie cried out "YOU BIG BULLY, YOU HURT MY EARS".

Thundercracker laughed and transformed and started to taunt Hot Rod which made him really mad. Joy said "I'm taking the humans back to base now" and sped off.

Hot Rod transformed and said " Where do you get off picking at little kids like that 'Crackhead'?" Thundercracker replied with a very human response – he flipped up hid middle digit and smirked at him.

Hot Rod growled " So ,that's how you want to play it, do ya!". He charged at Thundercracker, knocking him to the ground.

Thundercracker didn't like being pinned to the ground and yelled "Get Off me you little punk!", tossing him aside.

Hot rod stood up and said "I owe you big time for attacking me and my friends on that asteroid, three months ago, you slag head!".

Thundercracker growled in anger and launched a missile at Hot Rod, who dived out of the way,rolled over and fired a blast from his arm-mounted photon cannons, singeing one of Thundercracker's wings. "OW!, you little slagger,you burnt my wing".

Hot Rod just laughed and said "I'm not called Hot Rod for nothing, you know!". Thundercracker jumped into the air, transforming and flew off.

Hot Rod sat down on the ground and radioed base "Hot Rod to base, come in base!".

Blaster replied "what's up little dude?" at which Hot Rod replied "Less of the little, Blaster. I've seen off Thundercracker but I've managed to bust a few linkages so I can't transform. Can you let Ratchet know?".

Blaster said "will do, Blaster out!". Then Ratchet called him and said "Why do you younglings always get yourselves bust up when you fight?". Hot Rod chuckled "Come on Ratchet, you love us really?"

Ratchet growled "cheeky little pit spawn. I'm sending Ironhide to tow you back and Optimus wants a word with you when I'm finished with you!".

Hot Rod sighed " Thanks,Ratchet". And thought to himself 'I am in trouble again".

* * *

Phew I'm glad that chapters done with. I wanted to show Hot Rod's attitude as that is why I like him ;) lol.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Wild Adventure**

Disclaimer – I don't own Transformers, only Louisa, Lisa, Jamie, Bill,Joy and Fullsound.

**Chapter 12 - Bad attitude and metal monsters **

Hot Rod was sitting in the med-bay and listening to a lecture from Ratchet which really irritated him. After he was fixed, he walked down the corridor grumbling to himself. He went to Prime's office and knocked on the door. A deep baritone voice answered "Enter".

He walked in and said "you wanted to see me, sir?"

Optimus looked up from the datapad he was reading and said "Ah, Hot Rod, I'm glad that you've dropped by, I need to thank you for helping Joy rescue Lisa,Jamie and their friend, Bill".

Hot Rod looked at his commander and replied "Just doing my job sir!".

Optimus put the datapad down and said "sit down please, Hot Rod. There is another matter I wish to discuss with you".

Hot Rod sat down and looked at the floor as Optimus asked him about the mission and how he ended up in med-bay. He looked at Optimus and said "Thundercracker flew over letting off one of his sonic booms and upsetting the little one."

He then told him that after Joy left with the humans, he continued "he made rude human gestures and anyway I owed him one after attacking me and some of my group on an asteroid three months ago so I was only getting my own back on him!".

Optimus looked at the young warrior before him and sighed, "Hot Rod , you know what I think about revenge attacks, you could have gotten yourself killed."

Hot rod was getting more annoyed by the minute and retorted "After the humans left with Joy, Thundercracker started using foul language and rude human gestures and we wouldn't want the little fella picking that up now ,would we?"

Optimus looked at Hot Rod and said "You know, Hot Rod, that is the most sensible thing you've said since you arrived here. Now I don't want to have to tell off again, is that clear?".

Hot Rod said "yes, sir" and walked out of the room.

He was even more cross after running into Kup out side his quarters. Kup smacked him across the helm and said "it's becoming quite a regular habit of your to go charging into a fight without a thought for your own safety".

Hot Rod snapped back "I've had enough lectures for one day, so just leave it!!".

Kup looked at him and said "I'm only concerned for your safety,lad".

Hot Rod just growled in irritation,went into his quarters and laid down on his berth, stared at the ceiling before falling into a deep recharge.

Jamie was running after his new friend, Fullsound, playing a game of tag when he ran into a huge metal leg. When he looked up, he saw a huge metal dinosaur which at that moment decided to roar very loudly, which made him scream "LISA!!!!".

* * *

Sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger but this chapter has given me a headache ;)

Poor Roddy, he got into bother again, lol.

Please read and review as it gives me the energy to carry on.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Wild Adventure**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Transformers, only my characters. If you wish to put them in a story of your own then please ask.**

**Chapter 13 – Metal Monsters and Messy Food.**

**Jamie has just been scared witless and the culprit is about to get a mouthful.....**

Lisa heard the terrified scream and ran full pelt towards it's direction. As she reached the rec room, she was nearly knocked flying by her little brother. He was yelling "don't let it eat me!" at her and she looked up at the culprit.

She tried to calm Jamie down and yelled at the robotic dinosaur in front of her "You blinking idiot, Grimlock!. You scared my little brother out of his wits!"

The metal T-Rex looked at them and said "Me Grimlock sorry. I no mean to frighten little boy and make him yell!".

Lisa glared at him and said "he is very scared of loud noises, even a balloon popping scares him".

As he was bout to reply, the doors to the rec room flew open and standing there was a tall red and pink femme with a stern look on her face. " What is going on in here?", she demanded.

She looked around the room and spotted a very sheepish looking Grimlock and said " I might of known you were involved, Grimlock! The others are waiting by the big lake. Said something about fishing!"

Grimlock started to wag his huge tail like a puppy and said " Me Grimlock love fishing. Bye!" and lumbered out of the room.

The femme looked at Lisa, Bill and the shaking form of Jamie and exclaimed " was that a sparkling I heard yelling in here?".

Lisa replied " If you mean Jamie then yes, he's my little brother".

The femme knelt down to Jamie and said softly to him " don't worry about Grimlock, he's a big softy around kids really!".

Bill looked at the femme and said "well pretty lady, what are you called?" this made the femme laugh.

"Don't let Optimus hear you talk to me like that, he'll get jealous. My name is Elita-One and I am his spark mate or what you would call his wife".

Bill gulped and said "Oops, my bad!".

Lisa giggled and said "you're very beautiful, Elita-One!".

Elita replied "that's what Prime said when I first met him. Please, call me Elita! Is it okay if I spend some time with the little one? I have only seen little Annabelle Lennox and she is smaller than this one".

Lisa said "sure, I think Jamie would enjoy that. Jamie! Is it okay if you go with Elita for a while? I'm going to make 'Volcano Bolognese' for dinner tonight!"

There was a little shriek coming from Elita's hand as Jamie yelled "**YES!**" and Lisa chuckled.

Elita left the room and Bill asked Lisa "Why do you call it 'Volcano Bolognese' then? Is it because you make it hot and spicy?".

Lisa laughed and said "No, it's because the first time I made it on my own, I had the heat turned up too high and every time I took the lid off the pan, it splashed and splattered all over the place. It looked like a volcano had erupted on the cooker top, it took ages to clean up afterwards. That's how it got its name".

Bill looked at her and said "**OH DEAR!**".

* * *

The meal described in this chapter is something that happens to me sometimes when I make bolognese and my son called it that when he was little. LOL.

Please read and review.

There is more fun and laughter coming up. ;D


	14. Chapter 14

**A Wild Adventure**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Transformers.**

**Chapter 14 - " I'm getting a Headache".**

In the Decepticon hideout, Starscream was pacing back and forth, wearing a hole in the floor as he was beginning to regret kidnapping Lisa's mother. She had been yelling and shouting at them all afternoon and also kicked Frenzy where it hurt when he made a rude gesture at her.

When Starscream ordered Barricade to shut her in a closet, she went mental at picked up a metal pipe and started hitting him with it. Barricade picked her up and said "Listen to me femme, you will get hurt if you don't stop hitting Screamer like that. Now, if you want to live you need to calm down".

He walked over to the huge closet and set her down on the floor and said "I am going to bring you some human food in a while, so you need to be quiet and rest as you are tired. Once I return and you have rested I will tell you my plan to get you out of here. I don't work for the pain in the aft out there, I'm an Autobot. So get some sleep". Then he closed the door and told Starscream that he was going to get some food for the fleshling.

Starscream replied "That's good as I was getting a CPU-ache and my leg aches where she whacked me one. She has a vile temper, reminds me of Ironhide's girlfriend".

Frenzy was curled up in the corner of the room as he was still hurting from when Louisa kicked him.

Starscream decided to contact the Autobots as he knew that he'd made a monumental mistake. Prime looked up from the datapad he was reading and said "What do you want Starscream?", who could tell from the tone in Prime's voice that he wasn't pleased to see him.

Starscream cleared his throat and said " I have a small problem that only you and that little brat may be able to help us with".

Prime turned to Prowl and said "Can you go and fetch Lisa, please?". Prowl nodded and left.

Prime said "what are you whining about Starscream?".

He didn't like this and shouted "I'M NOT WHINING! I need some information about how the girl and boy are treated by their mother. That's all!".

Lisa ran into the room and saw Starscream on the screen, and said "Oh look, it's the robot fairy again!".

That was the final insult – He Shouted "SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE PEST!".

Louisa was awake after her sleep and was listening to barricade's idea and grinned. They could hear Starscream shouting and decided to see what was happening. When she got to the control room, she could see and hear Screamer ranting at the bot and human on the screen. When she got nearer, she could see Lisa and yelled at Starscream "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!, THAT'S MY JOB."

On the other end of the line, Lisa stood there in shock and yelled "MOM".

Skywarp,Thundercracker,Barricade and Frenzy stood behind Screamer trying not to laugh, but they failed miserably, earning themselves an Audio receptor (ear) bashing from Louisa "I don't know what you lot are laughing at? You lot have got to tidy this dump up,my sons bedroom is tidier than this".

Starscream laughed and Louisa shouted "WHAT'S SO AMUSING, EH!".

He turned to the screen and said "help me, she's giving me a headache. Please come and fetch her, Please?".

Prime said "Okay, I'll send ratchet and Prowl" and turned the monitor off.

He started laughing uncontrollably and fell over onto the floor as he had never seen anything as funny as a human making the leader of the Decepticons cry. Lisa told him "Just wait till he tells mum about the house, She'll really flip then".

* * *

Poor Screamer XD, It gets worse for the con's next chapter as Louisa goes nuts. Please leave a review.


	15. Chapter 15

**A Wild adventure**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Transformers, only my characters who are Lisa, Louisa, Bill, Jamie, Sunlauncher(Joy) and Fullsound.**

**Sorry for the delay in updating, as I've had other things to deal with.**

**Chapter 15 **

Sam walked into the room and looked at Prime and said "Why is he in hysterics?".

Lisa told him what had happened with Starscream and he said " Oh man!, she's like my mom and her baseball bat. They should meet up for a coffee, Strike that, maybe they shouldn't" and started laughing.

Meanwhile, back at the Decepticon base, Starscream found himself sitting in a corner, Barricade and Frenzy had been locked in the closet under the stairs, Thundercracker was sitting on the bottom step (naughty step), Skywarp was holding Louisa up to the light fittings so she could dust them( He was being a good bot so he knew he wouldn't be punished). Starscream was getting impatient and said "Can I come out now?" and Louisa replied "Only if you promise to stop being a 'Bossy Bella'".

He paused and looked up the phrase on the Internet and said " I'm not a children's TV character!!!, especially a girl one!!!"***** so he started sulking.

She looked at him and said "Stop acting like a four year old!, I expect that behavior from my son, not a god knows how old alien robot!".

He looked back at the wall and said silently to himself "How Prime keeps his cool around these creatures, I'll never know!".

After scolding everyone again, she said "I have to get some supplies in so I need a volunteer to take me."

Thundercracker muttered "you need a shrink instead" which was mistake .

Clang!, Louisa had thrown her shoe at his head from her perch on Skywarp's shoulder and yelled "You have quite an attitude – just like my brat of a daughter!".

Barricade and Frenzy had been let out of the closet and Frenzy said "Sh-she does n-n-not like Li-Lisa m-much".

Barricade held his hand out to Louisa and said "I'll take you to get the supplies you want but I think you should see a doctor as you seem to have a lot of anger towards the girl".

She sat down in his hand and started sobbing. Skywarp said "Oh no, you've broken her now, she's leaking from her eyes".

Starscream had stopped sulking and approached them and said "take her to the meeting point as she needs help and fast." He looked at Louisa and told her "Lisa is a good girl from what I have observed, even if she did insult me a few times, anyway, you need to accept the reasons behind the facade you have shown. You are using her as an emotional punch bag and is probably suffering in silence, I should know, I've been used like that before. Repair the damage in your relationship with her before it's too late."

She looked at him and said that she needed time to pull herself together and get her head straight before mending her bridges with Lisa which caused confusion with some of the Decepticons. Frenzy said "W-what has f-fixing metal c- c-constructions got to do with L-Lisa?" which made Louisa laugh so she told him it was another earth phrase.

Starscream walked over to the console and called the Autobots.

* * *

***** Ironic isn't it., Bella is a character from a children's TV show. Please leave a review.


	16. Chapter 16

**A Wild Adventure**

I don't own transformers, I wish I did, but so does everyone. Hasbro own them. I do own Lisa, Louisa, Jamie, Bill, Sunlauncher/joy and Fullsound.

I've had a problems with my computer as it kept crashing, that is resolved now. I hope that you are all enjoying this story still. I was feeling a bit down and read it the other day and it made me laugh.

Chapter 16.

Prime answered the beeping comm, and said "What do you want now?, Starscream!" .

Starscream looked at him and in his arrogant way, announced " I, Starscream, Leader of the…..!" he didn't get to finish what he was saying as Prime said "Get to the point!".

Starscream said " before I was rudely interrupted, I am offering a temporary truce for a period of 12 months and as a further gesture of goodwill I will be releasing all hostages including Louisa."

Prime took a few moments to let it sink in, and then replied "What prompted this decision Starscream?" as he knew he was dealing with the master of deception and had been fooled by him many times before.

This time it was Louisa who spoke up "I need to talk to Lisa an Jamie as I need to aplogise for everything I've done and said to them".

He thought about the situation and said " I'm sending Ironhide, Hot Rod and Ratchet to collect you and the others, but you will have to go straight to the med-bay with Ratchet!".

Louisa nodded at the screen and then Starcream appeared again. "I take it that you've accepted the truce then!"

Optimus said "Yes of course, I'm sending Ironhide along with a couple of others".

"OH FRAG IT!" was heard in the background as the decepticons heard who was coming. Prime just laughed and said "I'll see you here soon" and turned off the comm turning to Lisa saying you had better go and find your Brother and prepare him for your mother's return.


	17. Chapter 17

**A wild Adventure**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Transformers, only my own characters - Lisa, Louisa, Jamie, Bill, Joy (Sunlauncher) and Fullsound.**

**chapter 17**

After Ironhide, Hot Rod and Ratchet had left the base to collect the hostages including Louisa, Lisa had set about finding where her little brother had gone. There was a loud roar coming from the Rec room. She followed the noise and found Grimlock stomping around with Jamie sitting on his back, laughing. She took a deep breath and walked over to Joy and asked her to lift her up to her brother. She knew what was about to happen as Jamie gets upset easily. "Jamie? Can I have a word with you please! It's about mum. She is coming home."

Jamie looked at Elita who was sitting with some other femmes, and shouted "Elita, I want to get down now!!".

She plucked him from grimlock's back and set him down on the ground, then he ran to where Fullsound had transformed into his boom box, picked him up and ran to his room, crying. Lisa followed him and opened the door to find him sobbing into his pillow. She asked "Jamie! What's wrong?"

He looked at his sister and sobbed "I don't want her back, Lisa! She shouts at us and is mean all the time. I hate her!".

Lisa was shocked at this and said " things are going to get better from now on and Mum still loves us, even if she does yell at us!".

Ratchet returned a while later with Louisa and went straight to the med-bay, sending a message telling everyone on base that he was not to be disturbed. Louisa was telling him about everything that had happened to her and how she saw the kids being responsible for the bad things that had happened to her. She told him that she didn't mean to upset them but she just couldn't cope with things. He handed her a box of tissues, telling her that things will get better.

Bill was telling Hot Rod about a race that he sponsored. Hot Rod asked him if he had a car to put into the race. Bill replied " I did until about 4 years ago, but a fatal crash destroyed the car and left him with nasty injuries which prevented him from racing any more.

Hot Rod said "That's awful."

Bill said " It was proven that the other driver in the crash had taken something before the race and lost control of his car, killing himself and nearly me. His racing team paid my hospital costs and offered a substantial sum of money to start rebuilding my life again. It's taken 2 years to get my garage running again.

Hot rod said "why don't you ask Ratchet to see what he can do for the rest of your injuries and I will become your car in the race as I love to race".

Bill said "thanks. I'd like that very much! Thank you Hot Rod.".

Just as Hot Rod, was about to answer, there was a loud bang.


	18. Chapter 18

**A wild Adventure**

**Disclaimer - I don't own transformers. Only the plot and my own characters.**

**I've been away with no internet connection and had no way of updating this story. But i'm back now with a bit of fun.**

Everyone looked towards the rec room door expecting Wheeljack to stagger through. He walked calmly into the room and said " It wasn't me this time, I didn't do it!".

Instead Ironhide walked past dragging a very battered looking Thundercracker behind him, who looked a bit beaten up.

Optimus looked at Ironhide and said " What have you done now?"

Ironhide replied " It wasn't me - He crashed on the railway and he had an arguement with a freight train".

Hot Rod laughed and got a kick in the Aft for it from Ratchet.

"OW! what was that for?

Ratchet said "It isn't nice to laugh at those less fortunate than yourselves".

Ironhide said "You were being rude, youngling!"

"Hey! who are you calling a youngling, old timer!"

*CLANG* (wrench hitting head)

Hot Rod crumpled into a heap on the floor and Bill said "Will he be okay?"

Ratchet replied "Yes, he will just wake up with a CPU-ache in the morning".

Ironhide chuckled and said " Serves the little punk right" earning him a smack and a low threat about uncomfortable maintainnence checks, which shut him up straight away.

Bill started laughing hard and said " Oh my god, Ratchet is just like me Robot double - if the lads start messing around or are rude to the customers, i start throwing things".

________________________________________________________________________

I couldn't help myself, I had to make Hot Rod get into trouble.

I was on holiday away on a weeks holiday with the family, so forgive me for not updating. (I have prepared the chapters ready for posting but as I didn't have the internet, i couldn't post them).


	19. Chapter 19

**A wild Adventure**

**Disclaimer - **I Don't own transformers only my own characters. Please ask if you wish to put them in a story.

This is nearly the end of the story, only one chapter and then an epilogue to go.

**Chapter 19**

Hours later Thundercracker awoke to Hot Rod complaining about the wrench shaped dent in his head and groaned out aloud getting Ratchet's attention.

Thundercracker asked " did I get run over by Optimus?, cause I sure feel like it?" .

Ratchet replied "No, you did play chicken with a freight train and lost though. What I want to know is why you crashed ?".

Thundercracker told him about their low energon reserves and he had made a error when calculating how much he needed to comsume before flying to Tranquility base. " We are nearly out of energon and our refining equipment is busted so we are running on empty".

Ratchet face palmed and said "This means any remaining Decepticons will crash on their way here because of tainted energon - Come in Optimus!"

Optimus was in his quarters recharging when he woke up to an upset Ratchet trying to contact him, so he answered him. "Okay Ratchet, what's wrong?".

Ratchet said " The remaining Decepticons have been ingesting tainted energon and the rest won't make it here in one piece. It's the reason Thundercracker crashed and it means the others are running on fumes."

"OH FRAG IT!"

After 2 hours of arguing with the government department in charge of supplying the materials for repairing the equipment, Optimus had lost his temper with the official and then spoke harshly to John Keller. " I know that they are Decepticons and our bitter enemies, but they have declared a truce and we can't have any hostility shown towards them".

John replied "I will deal with the official that denied the Decepticons the materials and there will not be a repeat of this afternoon".

"Thank you John, Autobots, roll out.

Over 4 hours the med bay filled with unconscious and damaged decepticons, many of their injuries consistent with running out of energon. The news programmes were full of reports about military planes crashing and a handful of car crashes caused by tainted fuel and the whole incident was put down to terrorist activity. There was also a report on the sudden resignation of a small handful of government officials - linked to the fuel situation.

_____________________________________________

Nearly done. Please read and review.


	20. Chapter 20

**A Wild Adventure**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Transformers only the story.**

**Chapter 20 - Epilogue **

7 months later........

Bill was shouting down his headset as his new race car driver thundered round the track, overtaking the current race leader. "keep going Roddy, you've only got one lap to go and the championship is in the bag".

Roddy ( really Hot Rod) had taken really well to racing had had quite a few bangs and scrapes but he enjoyed it. He shouted back "I love this planet, I can race without getting in trouble".

There were several other people in the room with Bill, all of them were the Autobots and Decepticons in their holoforms. Optimus cheered when Hot Rod took the chequered flag. Thundercracker said that if his alt mode was a car he'd love to race too. Ironhide laughed and said "That's only because you're an attention seeker"(no pun intended ;).

Starscream started sulking as he lost a bet with Skywarp over the race winner so he had to do babysitting duties for 2 weeks. Bill rushed up to the executive box and hugged Louisa and asked her to marry him. Louisa was completely gobsmacked and said "Yes, of course i will".

Louisa had been getting on with her children much better and had become great friends with Ron and Judy Witwicky, Her depression was getting better too. Jamie was getting over his fear of loud noises and every time Grimlock roared you could hear Jamie joining in. Hot Rod had just finished an interview with the world's press and rushed up to where everyone was. As soon as he had entered the room, everyone started cheering and congratulating him, which he loved. He saw Lisa talking to her mum and ran across the room ,picked her up in his arms and kissed her, causing her to go all wobbly at the knees. Bill shouted "Way to go, Roddy".

Everything was going well for everyone, but there was a dark cloud on the horizon - One that could effect every living thing on the planet.

**THE END?**

**There you go , all finished. Many thanks to those people who have read,reviewed and favourited. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have done writing it.**


End file.
